1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carrier means and more particularly to an improved handle for a bag or the like.
2. Prior Art
Various types of handles have been proposed in the past to assist in carrying container bags and the like. See, for example, the various handles shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 824,904; 3,913,172; 4,040,562; 2,319,316; 3,912,140; 4,004,722; 4,112,541; 1,401,854; and 4,590,640. Such devices range in complexity from the simple handle with string grip to the complicated locks and grips sometimes found for securing mailbags and the like. Most such handles are to be more or less permanently installed. Those which are intended to be reusable are sometimes complicated and difficult to install and remove.
There remains a need for an improved simple and efficient reusable bag handle which is easy to install and remove and is durable and inexpensive.